


Regresando el favor

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Will Grayson Will Grayson - John Green & David Levithan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Spoilers, Teenagers, after the book
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los conmovedores sucesos en el Tiny Dancer, Tiny y Will no han vuelto a hablarse cosa que frustra a Jane y al Otro Will, finalmente la pareja decide hacer algo para ayudarles a dar otro paso...¿o más bien una patada? (Libro Will Grayson, Will Grayson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresando el favor

**Author's Note:**

> Will Grayson, Will Grayson no me pertenece, su historia y personajes son de John Green y David Levithan. Ellos y sus finales abiertos, ¿se creen Rainbow Rowell?

Will Grayson 

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde el musical de Tiny Cooper, sobra decir que tras su presentación fue como si la escuela hubiera cambiado por completo. Y cuando digo "cambiado" me refiero a que si Tiny era popular ahora lo era mas, era mi mejor amigo así que eso estaba bien por mí además que ahora más que nunca está teniendo pegue, solo espero que no le rompan el corazón y Jane y yo debamos estar consolandolo de nuevo.

Chicos tan dulces que me dan asco, dioses sensuales y chicos inteligentes han dado sus números pero ese chico grande nunca les llama. Porque secretamente...o quizás no tan secretamente está esperando a Will Grayson.

Al Otro Will Grayson.

Al Will Grayson que hizo posible que mi buen amigo se sintiera amado y apreciado genuinamente. Al Will Grayson que planeo todo para sacarle una sonrisa a Tiny Cooper.

—No puedo con esto.—Me quejé una tarde en mi casa. Jane había ido para tener un "día de pareja" que significaba: estar acostados en el sillón y con música de NMH en el fondo. 

—¿Con que NMH no haga conciertos?—Preguntó Jane alzando una de sus bien delineadas cejas.

—También. Pero más que nada que Tiny y Will, el otro Will, aún no se hayan hablado ni arreglado las cosas.—Me crucé de brazos suspirando con cansancio. La última vez que lo vi, el Will de cabellos negros había estado llorando y desapareció antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. 

—¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó Jane aunque por su tono podía notar que ella ya tenía una idea.

—Sé que ya tienes una respuesta, anda dímelo.

—¿Recuerdas el musical? Prácticamente decía que "Tiny nos había unido" así que, ¿porque no le regresamos el favor y hacemos que Tiny vuelva con su novio?—Una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios. Sonreí acariciando un poco los rizos de su cabello.

—Hay que regresarle la jugada a ese bastardo.

—Tengo un plan.

.-.-.-.-  
Will Grayson 

A pesar de todo no he vuelto a hablar con Tiny, he intentado hacerlo por chat pero al parecer lleva tiempo sin entrar en el. No me atrevo a enviarle mensajes de texto...Ni yo me entiendo, hice toda esa mierda que pudo haber sido humillante y ahora no me atrevo a enviarle un mísero mensaje de texto diciéndole "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" 

Ya lo he intentado y tengo tantos mensajes guardados en la carpeta de borradores de mi celular que debo empezar a borrarlos. Y es que cada mensaje es tan...poco yo. Ya ni se como soy, solo que todos tienen la frase "Te extraño" en ellos...

Estaba en la computadora escuchando algo de música, y volviendo a revisar el perfil de Tiny Cooper. Se sentía como un acosador, tenía miedo que Tiny hubiera encontrado al novio número diecinueve...Aunque sí era como ese Dios sensual que se presentó a la obra no podía culparlo, lo único que le importaba era que Tiny fuera feliz.

Durante ese tiempo no había hablado con nadie, ni con Mauro ni los otros nerds de matemáticas, excepto con Gideon. Había mostrado ser un verdadero amigo apoyándome con la sorpresa en el musical de Tiny, a pesar que yo le gustaba.

Un mensaje me llego, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Abrí la ventana de chat encontrando que era el Otro Will Grayson. 

WGrayson7: Hola Will, Otro Will   
willupleasebequiet: Hey   
willupleasebequiet: ¿Cómo has estado?

Aunque en realidad quiero preguntar: ¿Cómo está Tiny?

WGrayson7: Estoy bien, ha sido una semana atareada en la escuela para todos. ¿Y tú?  
willupleasebequiet: Bien, investigando si mis peces dorados se pondrán activos al darles mis antidepresivos.  
WGrayson7: Quizás comiencen a tener el síndrome de películas de Disney y canten cada mañana.  
willupleasebequiet: Vaya...  
willupleasebequiet: Eso sería algo demasiado horrible  
WGrayson7: Tendrás que lanzarlos por el excusado y se encontrarán a Nemo.  
willupleasebequiet: No, quizás prefieran el bote de basura  
WGrayson7: Vaya misericordia. Como sea, quería invitarte a ir a una nueva cafetería que abrieron. Se llama Johnny's, vale la pena venir ya que es un lugar sorprendente.  
willupleasebequiet: Quizás vaya, para convencer a mamá que estoy bien.  
WGrayson7: Nos vemos a las 6  
willupleasebequiet: Ok, a esa hora nos vemos.  
WGrayson7: Deja de experimentar con peces.  
willupleasebequiet: Quizás lo haga.

Y ahí fue donde nuestra plática término. No entendía porqué Will quería encontrarse conmigo en ese lugar, pero quizás era para tener "tiempo de Wills". Le conté a Gideon sobre esa conversación también se le hizo raro pero me alentó a ir. 

Lo siguiente era decírselo a mi madre, no le diría que Will era amigo de Tiny. Desde lo que paso no ha vuelto a tocar el tema del amor ni he visto el hermoso plato que Tiny le regaló la vez que fue a mi casa. Pude convencerla de que me dejara ir, alegando que querían hacer un festejo por el noviazgo de Will y Jane. 

Faltaba poco para la hora y ya había bajado del tren. Era una hora que nos separaba, esperaba que Johnny's si fuera una cafetería y no me pasara como con Isaac (el inexistente Isaac) y resultará ser una tienda porno. Afortunadamente si era una cafetería, un local algo pequeño con vidrieras desde las que podías ver el interior. Mesas con gente bebiendo café y platicando, un pequeño escenario en una de las esquinas del lugar, prácticamente era todo lo opuesto a esa tienda de pornografia. Sin películas raras, revistas homoeroticas ni vibradores en la pared.

Entre al lugar pensando en positivo, afortunadamente encontré con facilidad al Otro Will Grayson con sus ropas arrugadas y con una linda chica cerca de él, seguramente era Jane. El chico me hizo una señal para que me acercará, le hice caso sentandome frente acercar a ellos en esa mesa con un sillón rojo y alargado en dos lados, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Hey— Fue mi brillante saludo.

—Hola, supongo que recordarás a Jane.—La chica me sonrió saludándome con un gesto de la mano.

—Claro que la recuerdo, Houdini de los casilleros.—Respondí mirando una pizarra doble estaba el menú. 

—Houdini de los...¿Will le contaste?—Le pregunto al Will castaño quien se encogió en hombros.

—Fue una noche donde los Will Grayson del mundo se sinceraron.

—Una noche muy loca para todo Will Grayson.—Hice una pequeña broma, la pareja soltó una ligera sonrisa. Se nota que ambos habíamos cambiado.—En fin, ¿para que me llamaron? 

—Sólo queríamos hablar contigo un rato. Sigo pensando que es...algo raro, quizás algo del destino.— El castaño sonrió pero en ese momento llegó una camarera para tomar mi orden. Únicamente pedí un café con leche, no tenía mucha sed o apetito.

—¿Por qué esto me recuerda a las intervenciones de alcohólicos? 

—Quizás es una intervención para mi Will —Admitió Jane tomando algo de té.—Para que comience a planchar su ropa.

—¿Qué? Pero dijiste que no se veía tan mal.—Interrumpió el otro Will con la boca abierta mientras su novia sólo reía. 

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, taaaan mal.

—Ustedes simplemente son tan adorables.—Murmure dando un sorbo a mi café que me acababa de llegar. Ambos dejaron de mirarse para ahora mirarme a mí con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Y...nosotros queremos que seas adorable también.—No entendí lo que el otro chico me había dicho. Creo que lo notaron por mi cara de confusión.

—Will se refiere a que, quizás debas de volver con tu otro científico e investigar si el gato sigue vivo.

—¿Gato? ¿Qué gato?

—Yo creo que tu gato está vivo, pero debes reconciliarte con el científico.*

—¡No entiendo eso del gato y científicos!—Los interrumpí con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos, no entendía su "lenguaje de parejas".

—Ya lo entenderás...Oh justo a tiempo.—La mirada de ambos chicos estaba fija en algún punto a mi lado. Voltee con lentitud encontrándome a Tiny.

Maldición esa tonta pareja me había engañado.

El se veía igual de sorprendido que yo, pero una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro. Se sentó a mi lado, y como Tiny no era "tiny" ambos quedamos sentados muy juntos. Me sentía demasiado nervioso.

—En primera, no somos traidores. —Comenzó Jane mientras yo intentaba no moverme de mi asiento o tocaría el cuerpo de Tiny. Y recordaría todo, esos besos que compartimos, esas caricias por su pecho, su cara y sus cabellos negros.

—Es solo que, estoy cansado de ambos. ¡Ambos se aman! Will...Me refiero al otro Will —Me apunto mientras yo solo me ponía nervioso—Planeo todo lo que paso en tu musical, esas personas diciéndote que te apreciaban a pesar que pudo haber caído en vergüenza. Pero fue idiota, como todos los Will Grayson en el mundo hemos sido por lo menos una vez, y se fue antes de que pudieras estar solo.

Me sorprendía cómo había logrado adivinar lo último. Suspiró desviando la mirada avergonzado. 

—Y Tiny —Comenzó a hablar Jane.—Has rechazado casi a cada chico, no te has enamorado de alguien más desde tu rompimiento. Es más que obvio que sigues esperando a Will, y como tú nos uniste a mi Will y a mi entonces te estamos pagando el favor. Ahora tienen mucho de que hablar.—Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a otra dándonos algo de "privacidad".

Mordí mi labio inferior, podía oler la colonia de Tiny, me gustaba el olor de su colonia.

—¿Will?—Escuche su voz, alce la mirada volviendo a verlo a los ojos.— Sigues estando tan lindo como siempre.—No me esperaba ese piropo por parte de Tiny...el era así pero no lo esperaba en esa situación.

—Mentí.—Finalmente me rendí y comencé a explicarle.—No estabas enamorado de mi necesidad, eres demasiado bueno y...todo—Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas tras recordar ese día en los columpios.—Mentí, si te amo.—Las lágrimas salían con mayor fluidez, Tiny me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos teniendo cuidado de no ahogarme. Recargue mi rostro en su estómago, se sentía cálido y suave.—Pe...perdón, tu vida parecía tan perfecta y yo...yo soy un idiota —Alcance a hablar entre hípidos.

—No lo eres, perdón por no buscarte.— Igual que esa noche donde descubrí que Isaac no era más que una vil mentira y que un gran chico me consoló, Tiny volvió a besarme en los labios. Un beso húmedo por mis lágrimas pero cariñoso. 

Me había cansado de negar que alguien tan perfecto me podía amar, quería que Tiny me amara. Era el único que realmente me amaba, ¿y por qué mentir? Yo a el también.

Nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos con la misma comodidad que lo hacíamos antes.

—Ahora, debemos hablar de ese tal Gideon. Unas semanas separados y de seguro que don perfecto ya hizo su movida.— Murmuró volviendo a ser el Tiny Cooper de siempre.

Mi relación con Tiny así era, mayormente sentimental pero aun así me gustaba su gran cuerpo de jugador de futbol, nunca pensé que me pudiera gustar y lo hace. Lo amo, Tiny era como mi antidepresivo infinito. Sacándome sonrisas, hasta a mi madre le caía bien y a Gideon, por lo que me seguía pareciendo algo estúpido que estuviera celoso. ¡Es mas yo había sido el celoso todo ese tiempo!

—Te dije que no debes ponerte celoso de él, solo es un amigo.

Mientras Tiny seguía hablando sobre lo peligroso que era mi amigo, el otro Will Grayson me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzando un pulgar.

Quizás a veces un Will Grayson necesita a otro Will Grayson para encontrar la felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jane y Will hablan sobre el gato de Schrödinger donde, los científicos eran ellos pero el gato significaba su relación.


End file.
